DUWhy?
by Ififall
Summary: Nick Diaz Fanfiction/When Nick gets arrested, can Miller help him out?


A/N: _**One-Shot.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Contains the **_usual_** themes.

* * *

><p>AN: Just Seen the Official UFC 178 Preview: _**No**_ Poirier,

**_No_ **Zingano,

**_No_** Dominick Cruz?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**: Just found out about Nick Diaz's Arrests...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Even so, I don't think this will have any affect on**_ UFC 183. _**Nick Diaz could crash into Dana's Mansion, and Dana would say:

**_ Dana: _**"Nick are you okay?"

**_ Nick: _**"Umm...yeah"

**_Dana: "_**Don't move! I'm calling my personal Doctor, to get you checked out. Remember Nick, You've got UFC 183 coming up"

* * *

><p>He couldn't tell you why it happened. All he knew was that, it wasn't his fault. He'd gone out with Gil, Dustin, Miesha Tate, and his Little Brother. He was drinking Bottled <strong><em>water,<em>** at first.

Nick Diaz didn't mind Watching his friends Drink, it was a habit now. Everyone was in the mood to celebrate. Gilbert's Number Sixteen Seed, Angela Hill had beaten number one pick Carla Esparza. It was one of the most biggest shocks of the season.

Then Emily Kagan defeated the**_ H__**eavy **Favourite,_** Scottish Joanne Calderwood, and Team Melendez was on a Roll.

* * *

><p>"You're whooping Pettis in TUF, Now all you gotta do is beat Anthony Pettis for real. Go Gil!" Nate shouted, making a toast.<p>

Nick raised his Bottled Water and turned to looked at Gilbert, when he noticed Miller across the bar. Nick hadn't seen Miller in a while. They weren't fuck buddies anymore. Nick was totally over it. But he was still surprised to see Mayhem Miller out. Having a good time. Miller had spiked his hair into a Mohawk and dyed the Middle Red.

* * *

><p>"You seen Miller? Looking like a fag, weirdo" Nate said walking over to Nick. "Mmmm..." Nick said pretending that he'd only just noticed him. Nick tried to ignore the questions that were nagging him. Like, what had Miller been doing lately? And most importantly...<strong><em>who with<em>**? That question was answered when Condit came into the bar.

Now a lot of fans were feeling sorry for the Natural Born killer. After the Tyron Woodley fight, Condit found out that he had an ACL injury. It was common knowledge in the MMA game, that an ACL Injury meant nearly a year away from MMA. So Nick knew that Condit was taking it easy. With **_Miller_** now apparently.

* * *

><p>Nick tried to keep talking to his Team-Mates as a distraction, but every now and again Carlos Condit, would appear in his eye-line. Nick got pissed, then he got pissed with Alcohol. He drank just enough to feel light-Headed. Then he went to the Bathroom. After pissing in a Stained cubicle, Nick came out, and came face to face with Condit.<p>

If he could have sworn then, he would have. But he didn't want to give Condit the Satisfaction.

"Evening Nick" Condit said.

* * *

><p>Nick walked past him and washed his hands.<p>

"I've been watching the Girls on the Ultimate Fighter. It's great that you're not on it. But I'm surprised that you're not on the show. You know, being the **_fame-whore_ **that you are" Condit said.

"Fuck you" Nick said.

* * *

><p>"No thanks Nick. I prefer Miller. And I'm going to get him too" Carlos said. He walked out and Nick walked out and told his Little Brother that he was going home.<p>

"Why? The party's only just started" Nate said.

"I'm tired..you coming?" Nick asked his little Brother.

* * *

><p>"Nah, Miesha's gonna drop me off" Nate said. Nick nodded and went to his car. He found himself questioning why he'd even gone out in the first place. He was months away from his fight with Silva. But he knew that sooner or later, he'd see Miller around Town. He thought about the last time that he'd seen Miller.<p>

Sure, they'd fucked, but Miller came out with the whole **_"Where are we going?"_ **Crap. Nick had told Miller to stop acting like a Fag. Then Miller left. Before Nick knew it, Someone had bumped into his car, in the Present.

"What the fuck?" Nick said as he found himself slumped with Torches in his face.

* * *

><p>"Nick...Nick Diaz..please step out of the car" He heard a Foreign voice say.<p>

"Fuck...GSP?" Nick asked, waving the torch out of his face. Surprisingly, George ST Pierre was dressed in a Police Uniform and Nick didn't get it. GSP and some other guy that Nick didn't look at, told him to get out of the car. They asked him if he was okay. Nick nodded. GSP took out the Breathalyzer test, box thingy, that he'd seen on Cop shows.

"Nick can you breathe into this Please?" Georges asked.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Nick asked.<p>

"Just to see how drunk you are" Georges said.

"I ain't drunk" Nick said.

But the Breathalyzer said otherwise. Nick Diaz found himself being cuffed, and taken to Police Station by none other than GSP and Rory MacDonald. Nick asked GSP how they'd even become cops. "Well I retired from MMA and I Wanted to do something...you know, different" Georges said.

* * *

><p>"Me too" Rory said, smiling at GSP. Nick knew that Rory was GSP's lap Dog. Anything that GSP did, Rory would do the same thing. They went to the department. GSP told his boss Mrcee that Nick was a little over the limit. Mrcee told him to take Nick to the cells to sleep it off. Rory was sent out to park Nick's car.<p>

GSP opened the cell door and Nick went in. "This is Bullshit" Nick said.

"Get sober, Nick...I'll be back...Like the Terminator" GSP said with a nod. Nick nodded back and lied on the cold bench. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to picture his fight with Anderson Silva. Could he knock Silva out? Nick wasn't sure, but he was sure that he could out-last him. As long as Nick could be nimble at over One Eighty.

* * *

><p>Wasn't Miller, Anderson Silva's weight at one point?...<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Nick...look who I found" Rory said. Standing next to him was Miller. Nick became more confused than he already was.<p>

"What the fuck?" Nick asked.

"Hey Nicky" Miller said smiling.

Miller had spotted Rory driving Nick Diaz's car and was asking too many questions. So Rory un-professionally let Miller tag along. Nick was given a fine. But he didn't have enough money on him to pay it.

* * *

><p>"Look Nick...I don't mind paying the Fine..." Miller said.<p>

"Fuck you. You ain't paying shit" Nick said. Nick paid Thirty Dollars of the fine and asked GSP if could pay the rest Tomorrow.

"Nick...I'll talk to Mrcee" Georges said. Nick gave him a nod of thanks and Miller walked with Nick to the nearest bus stop.

* * *

><p>"Fuck off"<p>

"Nick, I've got to get home too you know" Miller said. Nick sighed in irritation. Miller shuffled as far away from Nick on the Bus Stop bench as possible. On the bus Nick sat at the back and Miller got talking to a guy with a cased guitar. They got to Nick's place. Miller got lost in conversation and almost missed the stop.

He walked up to Nick's door and paused.

* * *

><p>"Nick...if you're gonna just slam the door in my face..." Miller said.<p>

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Nick opened the door.

"Nate!" Nick yelled. When he got no answer, he stepped inside. Then he turned towards Miller, who was still outside.

"So?" Miller asked, Waiting.

"You know...do whatever" Nick shrugged. Miller nodded with relief and stepped inside. Nick's place was exactly the same as Miller remembered it. Minus the feelings of course. Nick didn't offer him a drink. Miller went upstairs and used the Bathroom. Nick watched TV. When Miller came down Miller turned the TV off.

* * *

><p>"Fuck you" Nick said.<p>

"Why were**_ you_ **such a Naughty little Fighter tonight? Nick what the fuck happened?" Miller asked.

"Nothing...fuck you" Nick said. He got up and turned the TV back on. He grabbed the remote and held it to his side.

"Nick you can talk to me...I mean, driving when Pissed? What the fuck? Why?" Miller asked.

"I made**_ one_** fucking mistake" Nick said.

* * *

><p>"Are you worried about The Silva fight?" Miller asked. Nick stared at the Screen. It was a flat-screen Television. Nick wished that it was huge. So he could pick the TV up and dump it on Miller's lap.<p>

"We can train together if you want" Miller said.

"Are You fucking **_stupid_**?" Nick asked. "You couldn't beat Dollarway and Bisping and you wanna train me for **_Silva_**?" Nick asked.

It was now Miller's time to shrug. "I know what's it's like to feel pressure and..." Miller started to say.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>And<em> **you went crazy on a fucking table. I ain't like that" Nick said. He got up and got a drink. When Nick came back out. He was surprised when he saw Miller getting up. Then Nick was surprised at his own surprise.

"I'm gonna make a move" Miller said.

"Yeah? Done with talking shit?" Nick asked.

"That's nothing compared to the MMA press and the fans. Have you even thought about what Dana's gonna say?" Miller asked. Nick balanced the drink on his knees then put it on the table.

"**_Fuck_** Dana. I asked my Little Brother if he wanted to come. If he'd been with...I could have seriously fucked up, you know?" Nick said.

* * *

><p>"Nick you just got a fine. Everyone's <strong><em>fine<em>**. Just forget about it" Miller said. He did feel a little sorry for Nick now, but staying here wasn't helping. He got up. He walked towards the TV , turned it off and left the room. Pissed, Nick immediately got up and swore. He caught up with Miller in the Hallway.

"Ass-hole" Nick said pushing Miller against the wall.

"I'm the ass-hole? You drove while fucking**_ drunk,_** and talk to people like shit. Beat up Cormier in public, and you'll be Jon Jones' Twin" Miller said.

* * *

><p>"Ass-wipe" Nick said.<p>

"You're an Ass-wipe, Times infin-" Miller couldn't' finish his sentence. Nick kissed him roughly against the wall. Miller gently pushed him away and went back to the living room. They made out on the sofa . Nick rubbed Miller's chest before sticking his hand in Miller's pants. Miller returned the favour.

Both MMA Fighters jerked each other off. But it had a different effect on both of them. Miller knew that Nick didn't want to get dirty. He pulled away from Nick before he'd finished. Miller focused Nick Diaz's dick, cupping his palm around him before jerking him off the regular way. As usual Nick tensed, but nothing happened.

* * *

><p>It had been the same story for a while, when they'd been <strong><em>together<em>**. Miller had no idea why. After a few minutes of Nick rubbing himself against Miller's palm. Nick put himself away and got up.

"It's probably cause of tonight..." Miller said.

* * *

><p>Nick didn't say anything. He silently walked past Miller and went upstairs. Miller cleaned himself up with kitchen roll. Then he made a quick exit.<p>

He didn't want to be around when Nick's Little Brother got back.


End file.
